Who I Am
by chxrry.potatoees
Summary: Marinette. The biggest outcast in a school all the way at the other side of Paris. After being falsely accused and expelled from school, she jumps off a bridge in an attempt to end her life. 10 days later, she wakes up with no memories and is mistaken for Mari, her missing twin sister. She also meets her childhood friend, but can they ever make up again? AU based off School 2015.


**A/N: Hi! It's me again with a new story! So this is an AU, based on School 2015: Who Are You. I hope you like it and have a lovely day!**

 **I DO NOT OWN School 2015: Who Are You, or Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug ans Cat Noir.**

 **I hope you like it! Please leave your reviews and have a lovely day!**

* * *

High school was a living hell. Especially for Marinette. Who knew that helping someone from getting bullied would cost her so much pain.

"Chloe, we've got a special present for you!" one of Chloe's lackeys said. Chloe was the worst person on earth, as of what Marinette thought of her as.

"Hey! Let go of me!" Marinette bellowed as she was seething with indignation, she tried struggling out of their grasp but to no avail.

"The first step is to add flour," one of them said, pouring a whole bag of flour on Marinette's head as her eyes widened in shock.

"Next, the mix," giggled another one of them pouring the mix out of the packet as Marinette's blood boiled.

"Lastly, the egg," said another lackey as she cracked an egg on Marinette's head. Marinette clenched her fists as she knelt there. Misery was written all over her face as she fell deeper into her abyss of despair.

"No...This is so..."

"Funny!" Chloe burst into laughter after having Marinette fooled that she had even a little bit of a heart.

"This is your special birthday deluxe cake! The best recipe in France!"

"I-I hate...You..." said Marinette as anger filled her heart. Every day, her only hope was that Chloe had not come to school, or transferred out, gotten into an accident or things even worse. After all, she deserved to be thought of like that.

Even after a long shower and rinse, the smell of the pungent raw egg still remained. Hatred. Anger. Despair. Marinette was the outcast in school for helping someone. In junior high, she stood up to Chloe, but started getting bullied instead.

As she walked across the hallway, the students pinched their noses, started giggling, stepped away, started gossiping. How Marinette wished for that stupid life to end.

"U-Um...Is the smell too strong? I-I can move away-"

"Go away! Disgusting!" the girl beside Marinette exclaimed as she furrowed her eyebrows. Marinette's heart sank as she was down in the mouth.

How she wished that hell could end.

How she wished that Chloe would get punished.

* * *

"Hey! Give that back, Manon!"

"No! You gotta take some veggies too!" replied the little girl.

"Okay, okay, stop fighting...We've got enough for everyone.." Marinette said.

The Miraculous Orphanage. Marinette's home for the past 16 years. Marinette and her twin sister, Mari, had been abandoned by their parents, and left in different orphanages when they were five. Being separated, Mari was adopted by Sabine and Tom Dupain Cheng alone, not even they knew that she had a twin sister...While Marinette still stayed in the orphanage, unadopted and to take care of the children.

After having dinner together, the younger kids were sleeping. But the sound of wailing and crying caught her attention. It had come from Manon's room.

"Manon?"

"M-Marinette..." Manon said as she wiped her tears.

"What's that?" asked Marinette as she pointed to a wound on Manon's knee.

"O-Oh...I fell..."

* * *

 _"Hey, Loser!" Chloe said as Marinette clenched her fists._

 _"Maritrash."_

 _"Idiot," another girl said, taking a pin from Marinette's hair as Marinetre tried taking it back._

 _"H-Hey! Don't touch that!" Marinette hollered._

 _"What did you say, huh? Who said you could talk to us like that?" Chloe said, hitting Marinette with her finger by pointing, causing the bluenette to step back each hit._

 _"Disgusting," Chloe said as she saw Marinette fall down, with a scraped knee._

 _"You can have it back, it's so annoying, like you," Chloe added wih a smirk as she threw the pin back to Marinette as if she was the boss of everything. Chloe was a spoilt brat. A person with no manners. She was just a waste of space in the world because she was so useless, as of what Marinette thought of her._

 _"Marinette?" the director of the orphanage, Nadja asked._

 _"Yes?"_

 _"What's that?" asked Nadja, pointing to the wound on Marinette's knee. Nadja had treated Marinette as if she were her own daughter since she first arrived when she was five. She was just like a mother to Marinette._

 _"It's nothing, I fell in school."_

 _"Okay then, tell me if you need anything, okay sweetie?" Nadja asked._

 _"Thanks."_

* * *

"Tell me what happened," Marinette said, face lookimg stern and strict.

"I fell...R-Really..." said Manon.

"Tell me the truth, what really happened," Marinette exclaimed. Manon burst out into tears as she stared at Marinette.

"M-Mari..." she said as she leaned on Marinette's shoulder.

"Who pushed you?"

"T-This boy from another class..." said the little girl. Marinette clenched her fists once again as she grabbed Manon's wrist and pulled her out the house. With only one mission. Getting an apology from the boy. After lots of persuasion, Manon finally spilled the beans and also told her his address.

"What do you mean? My son would never do such a thing! Don't you know how kids have fun?! They were just playing!" bellowed the boy's mother as the boy stood peeking out from their house's door.

"It's only playing when both parties have fun! Manon didn't have fun!" Marinette barked.

"Nonsense, come on, Kim, let's let this crazy girl go away," said the mother.

"I'm not leaving until Manon get's an apology!" Marinette shouted.

"Mari!" Manon protested as her sister sat down on the cold hard ground. The door creaked open as the boy came out alone, remorse written all over his face as he stood in fromt of Manon.

"I'm so sorry, Manon. But please don't tell my mother that I came out. S-See you tomorrow..." Manon's face reddened as Marinette's eyes lit up. She flashed a broad grin as she saw Manon's face.

"Let's go, Mari," said Manon.

"Do you want a piggyback?"

"I do!"

"Thank you, Mari...You sure know a lot..." Manon's voice trailed off as she fell into deep slumber as Marinette piggybacked Manon home.

"You're welcome, Manon." Marinette said as she touched the pin in hair and her earrings.

* * *

 _"My Lady?"_

 _"Yeah, Kitty?" replied Ladybug._

 _"Um..Why do you look so glum every day?" asked Chat Noir._

 _"O-Oh...I-"_

 _"Oh! I almost forgot! This is your gift!"_

 _"Kitty...We're still only 13, we don't have the money to give gifts! Besides, fighting crime, at this age, and with you is already a gift!" Ladybug beamed as Chat Noir's face turned beetroot red._

 _"Here, all done," said Chat as he put the pin in her hair._

 _"I love it!"_

 _"U-Um...Ladybug..."_

 _"Yeah?"_

 _"I-i may not be able to fight crime with you anymore..."_

 _"Why?" Ladybug asked as her smile faded._

 _"I'm moving to the city in a months time..."_

 _"You won't forget me, will you?" asked Ladybug as hope filled her eyes which were glistening in the sunlight._

 _"Never!"_

 _Even after that day, they never saw each other again._


End file.
